Roll the Dice
by Marikona
Summary: Eine weitere Hintergrundgeschichte zu "The Other Reality". Dieses mal geht es um Elizas beste Freundin Felizita und ihrer Familie.


**Roll the dice**

 **Anmerkung:** Eine weitere Hintergrundgeschichte zu "The Other Reality". Dieses mal geht es um Felizita und ihrer Familie. Achtung, könnte etwas schwerer sein :) Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen!

Manchmal denkt man, das Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit einem. Ein anderes mal denkt man dann, das es noch viel schlimmer hätte kommen können und es wird realisiert, wie viel Glück man doch hat. Einige sind dann sogar so kühn daran zu denken, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis das Unglück auch sie erwischt.

Ich dachte nie an so etwas. Mit meinen damals vierzehn Jahren war ich zwar nicht gerade das, was man einen lustigen, unbeschwerten Jugendlichen nennt, doch ich war zufrieden mit dem, was ich hatte. Ich konnte, und wollte auch irgendwann nichts mehr daran ändern, weil ich mich zum einen daran gewöhnte und zu anderen nie in der Lage darin sah etwas zu ändern. Heute denke ich anders darüber. Aber jetzt ist es schon viel zu spät.

Ich war noch ganz klein, als meine Mutter das trinken anfing. Die Liebe hatte sie kaputt gemacht, meinte sie immer, als ich alt und klug genug war zu fragen, warum sie schon wieder so komisch aus dem Mund roch oder nicht mehr richtig reden konnte. Erst nahm ich diese Antwort hin, bis ich anfing mir Gedanken über diesen Satz zu machen. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, das sie damit meinen Vater meinte. Ich kannte weder seinen Namen, noch wie er aussah. Ich wusste überhaupt nichts von ihm und meine Mutter tat sich unheimlich schwer darüber zu reden. Irgendwann hörte ich auf Fragen zu stellen, die für sie unangenehm waren. Überhaupt fragte ich sehr wenig als Kind, und auch als junger Jugendlicher. Es war, als hätte ich eine Phase des groß werdens übersprungen. Im Nachhinein wunderte mich das überhaupt nicht. Unser Leben damals war nicht leicht. Während die Kinder in meinem Alter draußen spielten oder später um die Häuser zogen war ich daheim, kochte, putzte und tat sonst alles, was zum Haushalt dazu gehörte. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, das die Wohnung vor die Hunde gehen würde, wenn ich nichts tat. Wahrscheinlich wäre es auch so gekommen, denn das liebste Hobby meiner Mutter war es auf der Couch zu sitzen und Talkshows zu schauen. Manchmal setzte ich mich dazu, kuschelte mich an sie und wartete darauf, das sie mir die Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren steckte. Oft drückte sie mich, bis sie einschlief.

Alles was ich damals wusste war, das meine Mutter krank war und ich mich um sie kümmern musste. Für mich war das selbstverständlich, da ich sie über alles liebte und mir nicht vorstellen konnte, was ich ohne sie machen sollte. Sie, Sandra Garwell, war die einzige Vertraute die ich hatte. Mit Freunden sah es schlecht aus bei mir. In der Schule war ich unbeliebt, weil ich nicht die beste Kleidung trug und meistens sehr passiv war. Das brachte mir schnell den Ruf des Sonderlings ein. Hätte sich auch nur ein mal jemand für mich interessiert, hätte er gewusste, das ich meistens einfach zu müde war, um richtig am Klassengeschehen teil zu nehmen. Oft wartete ich nämlich bis spät Abends auf die Rückkehr meiner Mutter aus einem ihrer Lieblingspubs. Mit weiteren Verwandten sah es auch eher schlecht aus. Meine Oma war schon tot und mein Opa hatte sich nach Deutschland abgesetzt, in das Land, aus dem er stammte. Meine Mutter meinte einmal, das es sich für ihn manchmal etwas schwierig heraus gestellt hat, sich in England mit den Namen Günther vor zu stellen. Meine Mutter wuchs zweisprachig auf und so war es auch bei mir. Neben dem Sinn für Selbstständigkeit und Durchhaltevermögen war das das einzige, was sie mir mit auf den Weg gab.

Es gab so vieles, das ich nicht vermisste, weil ich es nicht kannte. Manchmal lag ich später in meinem neuen Zimmer nachts wach und dachte darüber nach, wie ich geworden wäre, wenn das alles schon eher passiert wäre. Ich tat viel für meine Mom und sie gab es mir damit zurück, das sie mir Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und einfach für mich da war. Manchmal braucht man das einfach, zu wissen, das jemand da ist, egal was passiert. Um so schlimmer ist es, diese kleine Blase der Zufriedenheit platzen zu sehen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr an welchen Tag es geschah, oder wie spät es war. Ich weiß nur noch, das an diesem Tag alles grau aussah. Wie so oft wartete ich daheim auf meine Mutter. Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf mit Nudeln und ich stand mit knurrenden Magen am Fenster. Natürlich hätte ich was essen können, doch ich wollte auf meine Mutter warten. Ich hatte im fernsehen gesehen, das es sich das so gehört. Es wurde immer später und ich stand noch immer da, wartend. Eigentlich benahm ich mich wie ein Hund, aber das war mir egal. Die Straßenlaternen gingen schon an, als ich sie von weitem sah. In großen Schlängellinien lief sie den Gehweg entlang, ohne darauf zu achten, ob da einer vor ihr war oder nicht. Ich hatte schon so ein seltsames Gefühl, als ich die Stufen im Treppenhaus herunter rannte und zur Tür hinaus ging. Als ich draußen war konnte ich meine Mutter schon richtig erkennen. Sie stand praktisch mir gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ich rief ihr noch zu, das sie auf die Autos aufpassen solle, doch es war zu spät. Der dumpfe Aufprall eines Körpers gegen Metall später lag sie auf der Straße, blutüerströmt. Ich weiß noch, wie ich schrie, als ein weiterer Autofahrer über sie hinweg fuhr, der zu spät reagiert hatte. Wenn der nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man sie noch retten können?

Es war meine Schuld. Wenn ich besser auf meine Mutter aufgepasst hätte, wäre das nie passiert. Ich hätte auch schnell über die Straße rennen können, um sie auf zu halten. Ich hätte irgendwas tun können, doch ich stand nur da. Ich hasste mich abgrundtief dafür.

Das erzählte ich später nicht der Sozialarbeiterin, die mich betreute. Eigentlich sagte ich gar nichts und blickte nur nach unten auf die Kappen meiner abgewetzten Turnschuhe.

Ich hatte so sehr mit meinem Selbsthass zu tun, das es beinahe an mir vorbei ging, wie unsere Wohnung leer geräumt wurde und wie dieser geheimnissvolle Brief auftauchte. Es stand zwar mein Name auf dem Kuvert, doch ich bekam ihn nicht zu sehen. Statt dessen wanderte er gleich zum Jugendamt. Eigentlich hätte mir damit schon klar sein müssen, das es in dem Schreiben um meine Unterbringung gehen würde, wenn meiner Mutter was passieren sollte. Ob sie schon eine Ahnung davon hatte, das es eines Tages passieren könnte, das etwas geschieht, was sie nicht mehr kontrollieren kann? Oder wollte sie sich vielleicht sogar umbringen? Ich stand in unserer leeren Wohnung und musste mich übergeben.

Die Kisten, in denen mein Hab und Gut verstaut waren, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen. Ich saß sprichwörtlich auf gepackten Koffern und wartete darauf, das irgendeiner mit der Sprache herausrückte, wo ich von nun an leben sollte. Die meiste Zeit saß ich einfach nur da und spürte, wie alles in mir taub wurde. Vor gar nicht zu langer Zeit hatte ich ein kleines, aber gemütliches Zuhause und meine Mutter, die zwar krank war, aber die ich so sehr liebte, genau so wie sie mich. Und nun hatte ich gar nichts mehr, von einer Minute auf die andere war ich ein einzelnes Mädchen, weder Kind noch Teenager, die auf ihr Schicksal wartete und trotzdem gar nicht mehr wollte. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen. Mein Kopf schrie: Verdrängen! Verdrängen! Dabei hätte ich so gern einmal richtig geschrien. Doch wen sollte es schon interessieren? Die einzige Person, die ich hatte, war nicht mehr da. Sie war einfach weg. Nie wieder sollte ich ihre leicht kratzige aber doch warme Stimme hören, nie wieder ihre schwarzen Haare bürsten und nie wieder ihre Wärme spüren. Nie wieder. Das war eine lange Zeit.

Was darauf folgte war für mich so unglaubwürdig, das ich noch heute ab und zu daran denke aus diesem seltsamen Traum auf zu wachen. Ich lag mit meiner Vermutung richtig, was dem Brief anging. Jedoch ging es nicht etwa um irgend einen Verwanden, nein, sondern um meinen Vater. Name, Wohnort, und alles beglaubicht mit einem Vaterschaftstest. Er selbst aber, so stand es in dem Brief, würde von mir gar nichts wissen. Meine Mutter ließ zwar damals den Test durchführen, sagte ihm aber danach, das er nicht der Vater war. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt. Ob ich ihn damals gesehen hatte, ohne es wissen zu können? Natürlich erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr daran. Aber warum tat meine Mutter das? Warum ließ sie erst den Test machen, und verleugnete danach trotzdem das er Vater war? Ich verstand das alles nicht. Ich wollte sauer auf meine Mutter sein, doch ich konnte nicht.

Das erste mal, als ich meinen Vater sah, saß ich auf einem der scheußlichen Plastikstühle des Jugendamtes. Ich krallte mich vor lauter Nervösität an der Stuhlkante fest, um nicht um zu kippen. Das war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Irgendwann schaffte ich es dann doch, den Blick zu heben. Der Mann, der langsam auf mich drauf zu kam, war eher kleinerer Gestalt und schlank mit einem kleinen Wohlstandsbäuchlein. Seine Haare waren braun mit kleinen, weißen Strähnen hier und da und seine Augen, um denen sich feine Lachfalten abzeichneten, waren grün und hatten einen Ausdruck, der erst Erstaunen, Neugier und dann Unsicherheit zeigten. Er war modern, aber trotzdem seinen Alter entsprechend gekleidet. Bei der Frau, die gemeinsam mit mir in diesem grauen Raum gewartet hatte, stellte er sich mit den Nachnamen Owen vor. Nichts besonderes in England, hätte vielleicht mein deutscher Opa gesagt.

Auch stellte ich fest, das er nervös die Hände wrang. Das machte ihn gleich etwas sympatischer. Aber das hieß noch gar nichts. Wenn die auf die Idee kamen, das ich mit einem fremden Mann mitging, dann hatten die nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Wir wurden einander vorgestellt. Als wir uns gegenüber standen traute ich mich nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich so schwach.

"Es wird noch eine Weile dauern fürchte ich, bis sich Felizita an die neue Situation gewöhnen wird. Sie hat viel durchgemacht in den letzten Tagen."

Das war ja wohl eine Untertreibung. Normalerweise hätte ich das der Frau auch gesagt, doch ich konnte nicht. Meiner Mom gefiel es nicht, wenn ich Beamten widersprach.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch lang, während ich mir nur Gedanken darüber machte endlich da weg zu kommen. Die Chance zur Flucht bekam ich leider nicht, als dann alles doch schnell vorüber ging und ich in mein neues Leben geschickt wurde. Ich würde dann wohl in Zukunft Felizita Owen heißen. Nicht die schönste Zusammenstellung. Mir kam es vor wie ein Verrat an meiner Mutter.

Ich schlief ein, als ich im Auto meines Vaters saß, auf den Weg nach London, dort wo er wohnte. Er besaß ein hübsches Häuschen in einem ruhigeren Eck der Stadt, richtig mit großes Garage, gepflegten Garten, eisenern Eingangstor und grüner Haustür. Ich kam mir mit meiner alten Kleidung richtig fehl am Platz vor in dieser feinen Gegend, doch er passte perfekt hier rein. Schon von diesem Zeitpunkt an fühlte ich mich einfach nicht angehörig. Ich wollte von der ersten Sekunde an nicht dort bleiben, ohne darüber nachzudenken, das ich außer diesem Mann niemanden hatte. Doch konnte ich ihn trauen? Er sah zwar nett aus, aber das sagte ja gar nichts aus. Hinter seiner eigenen Haustür konnte er der gemeinste Mensch der Welt sein und so wie ich mich kannte hieß das nur eins: Flucht. Flüchten war schon immer meine Art zu kämpfen. Auch wenn das hieß, sich in schöne Gedanken und Träume zu flüchten. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund warum ich so gerne schlief.

Ich blieb die ganze Zeit still und zurückhaltend, während er mir das Haus zeigte. Creme- und Grüntöne überall, zwei Stockwerke mit großen Räumen und viele Fenster mit gutem Ausblick auf den Garten hinter dem Haus. Dieser war auch sehr groß und hatte einen gemütlichen Schuppen. Ob ich als kleines Kind eine Schaukel am Baum gehabt hätte? Woher kamen denn plötzlich diese Gedanken... Mein Zimmer überforderte mich ein bisschen. Es stand ein Bett drin, in das ich drei mal hinein passte und ein Schrank, den ich gar nicht füllen konnte. Das einzige das wirklich zu mir passte war die breite Fensterbank, auf die man sich setzen konnte.

Mein Vater erzählte über sich und ich hörte zu, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wurde ich gefragt, antwortete ich mit einfachen Sätzen und schaute meistens dabei auf den Boden.

Heute schaue ich auf die Zeit zurück und denke mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge an die Momente, an denen ich mich entweder total daneben, schüchtern oder einfach nur seltsam verhalten hatte. Viel machte ich durch in dieser Zeit, doch auch für meinen Vater war es nicht einfach. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich anfing nicht nur an mich, sondern auch an meine Mitmenschen zu denken. Viel haben wir schon durchgestanden, weil ich es ihm damals wirklich nicht einfach machte. Und mir auch nicht. Vieles kam erst im Laufe der Zeit. Eine neue Schule, neue Bekannte, eine komplett neue Umgebung. Ich lernte meinen Vater kennen und lieben, vergaß meine Mutter aber nie. Sie war der Auslöser für meine Depressionen, aber auch die Kur. Ich musste damit leben, das ich nicht schuld war an das damalige Drama. Ich kann bis heute nicht verstehen, wie mein Vater das alles aushielt, auch wenn ich damals noch komplett fremd für ihn war.

Mein Leben hatte sich auf Schlag verändert. Früher hatte ich eine Mutter und keinen Vater, heute habe ich einen Vater aber keine Mutter. Früher hatte ich keine Freunde, jetzt habe ich meine beste Freundin Eliza. Und ich habe sogar eine Katze bekommen, die ich Rocky genannt hatte. Warum Rocky? Na ja, wenn sie auf meinem Schoss einschläft, wird sie verdammt schwer.


End file.
